Jeff’s brother
by Shadow009
Summary: A place where Jeff’s big brother Liu didnt exist but where Shadow did. A snow leopard Yokai who is raised by Zalgo. Later on he leaves and goes to live with Slenderman and the others. He falls in love with the proxy Hoodie and come to find out Shadow is a prince.


I woke up one night to screams. A few hours ago we just got home from the hospital because my older brother Jeffrey got into a huge fight. He ended up getting bleach poured onto him and got lit on fire so now his skin is white as a ghost, his hair is black and his eyes are just the same green color. I got up and noticed a large figure standing over me with a knife. I blinked and noticed it was Jeff. He was wearing a white blood stained hoodie, black pants, he had black rings around his large eyes, he held a knife and I'm guessing used it and cut a ear to ear smile. I went to scream and he covered my mouth.

Narrator's P. O. V

He ended up stabbing him multiple times and even once in the eye. He ended up killing Shadow. When Jeff came to his brother was in his arms dead. He dropped the knife and cried. Years went by and Shadow ended up coming back to life but had stitches over his body and even his right eye but he covered it with his long black bangs and a bandana he pulls over his eye just in case. He even had snow leopard ears and a 6 foot long tail. He wears a mask that he pulls up over his nose to hide a few scars and he wears a long black jacket that goes down to his ankles.

Shadow's P. O. V

I started walking around town that night with my ears and tail out. I walked to the grave yard to go see my grave when I heard someone crying quietly and talking. I sniffed the air but nothing. It was raining so I couldn't tell who's scent it was. I got a little closer and seen black hair and a white hoodie. I tilted my head and stood behind my grave. "I know you will be here for me right Shadow? I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Will you ever forgive me?" I stopped and covered my masked mouth. I gently reached out and he noticed me. "J-Jeff-Jeffrey?" He stopped and I purred in happiness. He stopped and grabbed his knife from his pocket. He wipped his tears away and glared at me. "Who are you!?" I slowly pulled my mask down and took my bandana off. "Big brother..." His knife hit the floor and he shot over to hug me. I hugged him back and we was both crying. "Big brother!!" "I'm so sorry!! Please forgive me Shadow!!" I nodded and purred loudly. We both was covered in mud but we didn't care. I bumped our heads together and smiled. "Don't cry big brother. I'm ok see? I'm here with you now." I kissed his head and he smiled wider. He sniffed and I wipped his tears away. I hid my ears and tail and smiled. After a moment I managed to pull my mask back up and my bandana back down. He grabbed my hand and I tilted my head. "I want you to come stay with me." I nodded and chuckled. "Sure." He was so happy. He took us to the woods and I looked around. I took my phone out for a light but it went all staticky the farther we went. "Yeah phones don't really work this far in the woods but they do in the mansion." I put my phone up and noticed we were there. I looked up and hid behind him. He opened the door and a short, blond headed kid with black and red eyes looked at us. I flinched and grabbed the back of his hoodie. He flipped the kid off and the kid noticed me. "Jeff who's that?" I slowly poked my head out and climbed up his back. "He looks like Link." "You shouldn't have done that!" I heard brother laugh and I tilted my head. I purred in amusement and chuckled softly. "He is weird." "No he is annoying and a nerd." The kid was pissed. "How dare you!!" A large, faceless, white creature with a tuxedo on appeared. I got scared and jumped down from his back. I grabbed the back of his hoodie and chuffed. "Slendy this is my little brother Shadow. Shadow I want you to meet the owner of the house. This is Slenderman." I slowly poked my head between his arm and flinched. "Hello child." He held out an arm and Jeff nodded. I slowly walked out from behind him and looked at Slenderman. I walked over to him and we shook hands. His hand was much bigger than mine. (He is only 11) "So you're Jeff's little brother?" I nodded slightly and looked up at him. "Your tall." He picked me up and I purred in amusement. I love high places. I ended up climbing to his shoulder and cheeped like a snow leopard. I let my ears and tail out and draped my tail over his other shoulder. He stopped and I looked at him. "Hmm?" "You're not human are you?" I shook my head and chuckled. "Nope. I'm a yokai." I chuffed a few times and jumped down off his shoulder and onto all fours. I got up and walked over to Jeff. He picked me up and I purred. I wrapped my tail around his neck and bumped my head into his. "You're really playful tonight aren't you?" I jumped down and changed forms. I became a black snow leopard with silver rosettes and my mask and bandana even shrunk and stayed on. I chuffed and purred. I walked up to Jeff and grabbed his knife from his hands. I chuckled and shot off. I heard something growl and I looked behind me. It was a red and black dog. It growled at me and I groaned back, fluffing my tail. I backed up and groaned loudly. I let my claws out and I was grabbed. I hissed and noticed it was Jeff. He took his knife from my mouth and the dog barked at me. I hissed and swatted at it. "Smile Dog no barking. I want you to meet my little brother Shadow." I changed back and groaned. I dug my claws into Jeff's arm but his hoodie protected his arm a bit. I wrapped my tail around his arm and put my face on his shoulder. From He corner of my eye I could see a few other people and I yawned. I was pretty comfortable but he moved me and sat me down. I looked at him weirdly and grabbed his sleeve. A man with a white mask on walked up to me. "Who are you?" I groaned and he went for my masks. I clawed his arms and hissed at him. I walked to the other side where another man was. He had a black hood type mask with a red sad face and and an orange hoodie on. He slowly reached out his gloved hand and I grabbed it slowly. "What's your name?" "I'm Shadow." "Nice to meet you Shadow I'm one of Slenderman's proxies. I am Hoodie. The one you scratched was on of my partners Masky." "Nice to meet you too Hoodie." "So who brought you to the mansion?" "Big brother Jeff did." The ones who just walked in stopped and Jeff pet my head. I purred and rubbed my head on his hand. "Big brother why is there so many people here?" "There are way more than this. This is barley a third of them." "So many people!" A little girl walked up and smiled. "Hello! I'm Sally!" I sniffed her and ended up sneezing. "So cute!!" I groaned and looked at who said that. "I am not cute!" I whipped my head back and looked at the girl. "Hello Sally. I'm Shadow." "Why do you wear that mask and that thing over your eye?" "Because of an accident two years ago. You're more than happy to see if you'd like." She nodded and I sat down. I removed my mask and then my bandana. My right eye was sown shut and I had a few stitches all over my face. One on the bridge of my nose, one on my chin, three on my forehead, one on my left cheek and four on my right. I smiled and looked at her. Jeff looked like he was about to cry. "Big brother it was an accident. It's not your fault." I walke dover to him and kissed his cheek. "See they don't hurt." I grabbed his hand and touched it to my face. "See it was in the past. It doesn't hurt or bother me. Don't get all upset on me Ok?" He hugged me and I chuckled. "Plus they are actually pretty cool looking." I purred and he put me down. I pulled my mask back up and my bandana down. "I have more but I don't think..." They all sat down and looked at me. Jeff looked away and I sighed. "It's fine big brother." I removed my jacket and you could see stitches all up my arm and shoulders. I removed my shirt and one even was on my throat. They was all over my top half. I rolled my pant legs up and all you seen was stitches. I snapped and was fully dressed again. I let my hair down and it softly touched my ankles. I threw my head down and threw it over my head. I pulled it in a neater ponytail and chuckled. I sniffed around and ended up opening my mouth. My mask slowly opened up with my mouth and I stuck out my tongue. "How does your mask do that!?" I stopped and closed my mouth. "When I ended up coming back I was taken in by someone. He created this mask for me so when I open my mouth it will be able to open so I don't have to take it off." I felt someone touch the earring on my ear and I moved my ear. "What is this about?" "Oh so I can talk to him." I heard a beep and I closed my eye. "Hmm?" 'Shadow it's time to come home.' I nodded to myself and fluffed my tail down. "Yes sir. I'm on my way." I opened my eyes and smiled. "Speaking of which I am being called back. Oh by the way here." I handed Jeff his phone back. "How did you..?!" I chuckled. "Give me a call if you ever wanna hang. Well I'll see you later everyone." I snapped and disappeared. I looked around the living room and chuckled. "I'm back Zal!" A demon creature appeared and picked me up. "Hello kitten. How did exploring go?" "It went well." A few days went by and I went out with a few of his children. He ended up adopting me so I considered them my sisters and brothers. I went with one of my older brothers named Soal. He had short spiky dark grey hair, solid black eyes and he always wore a black top with black bottoms. I also went out with my older sister Russia. She has long white hair that went to her back and light blue eyes. She also always wore a large fluffy white jacket and soft black pants. To tell you the truth they were diffrent too. Soal was a Shadow shifter. He could be any creature he wanted to be. Russia was an ice demon. She delt with ice and the cold of course. We ended up going to the woods and looking around. I heard footsteps and nodded to them. "I hear three pairs of feet. One from in front and two from each side. They hid me and nodded. I heard chuckling and the footsteps stopped. "So you two came to our territory for what reason?" "We are not qualified to tell you the reason. Kitten do you wanna help this go around or just us?" I chuckled and started to eat happy. "I wanna help!" "Ok. You have been training for a bit and this is your first time so you take Toby." "Yes Soal!" "On the count of three we will let you go Ok?" I chuckled and nodded. "One..!" "Two..!" I got ready and they said three at the same time. They moved and I looked in front of me. "Toby!?" It was Masky, Hoodie and Toby. "Shadow!? What are you doing with them!?" "What are you three getting mad at Soal and Russia for?!" "Sir he is an enemy? What do we do?" "Deal with him. I'll talk to his brother." They nodded and looked at me. They nodded at Toby and he grabbed his hatchets. "S-sorry b-b-bout th-this." He shot over to me and I hissed. I moved out of the way and clawed his wrists. "Be careful about him though kitten! He can't feel pain so he... Ugh!!" "Soal!!" I groaned and shot over to him. I punched Masky in the gut and clawed his chest. I helped Soal up and he nodded in thanks. I went back to Toby and punched him in the face. His mask and goggles fell off and I hissed. He threw one of his hatchets at me and I grabbed it. I threw it back at him and got him in the stomach. After a bit longer he passed out from blood loss. I flashed over to Soal and helped him with Masky. "Russia how are you doing with Hoodie?" "I-it's Ok! I-I go-got it!" She was panting really hard and I ended up getting Masky down too. I managed to send Soal back home and shot over to Russia. I got on all fours and groaned. "I thought you where a good kid!" "I am but it's either do this or I'm dead!" I kicked his legs out from under him and didnt notice Masky was back up. He ended up knocking me out and took me back to Slenderman's mansion. I woke up that morning in chains and I sighed. "I see I was out smarted." I chuckled and closed my eyes. "Please forgive me sir. I failed. I didn't notice Masky was still conscious." It was silent. "Sir?" I noticed my earring wasn't in. I was trying my best not to get upset at myself. I snapped and was out of the chains. I just rubbed my wrist and stayed on the bed. I healed my wrists and seen the bruises on them from the chains would not go away. I sighed and gasped. I just remembered something. Just then the door opened and I seen it was Slenderman. "I see you're awake." "I apologize sir but may I speak to Toby, Masky and Hoodie? If you don't trust me go you can stay." He sighed and nodded. They walked into the room and I motioned them to come closer. "I apologize about earlier. I grabbed Toby's wrist and removed the bandages. I healed them and felt them to make sure it was fully healed. "If you may please take your shirt off. I'll heal your stomach." He nodded and removed his shirt. I removed the bandages and healed his stomach. I gently put pressure on it and sighed. "It would be easier if you could feel pain but I know that's not your fault." I leaned a little closer to his stomach and it sounded normal. "There. Your wounds are healed. Masky and Hoodie you're next." They looked at Slenderman and he nodded. They walked up and I healed them too. "Thanks." I nodded and changed into a snow leopard cub. I curled up in a ball and faced the other way. "Child why..." "Zalgo took me in 2 years ago. I conciser him my father and all of the others my family. If I don't do as he says..." I got up and changed forms. I looked at them and then away. "Last time I refused him he nearly killed me. Not all of these wounds were from Jeff. He only got my eye, throat and a few other places. Zalgo did the rest. I was forced to follow his rules. I don't want to do it but I can't leave." Tears fell down my face and I shook my head. "I don't want to go back! If I do I'm dead! I can't leave big brother! I don't want to leave him again!" Slenderman held me close and I just cried. I was scared about what would happen. "It's ok. I won't let him hurt you. Why don't you stay here? You said you have been with him for a while right? Why don't you tell us all you know about him?" I sniffed and wiped away my tears. I nodded and looked at them. "He is able to change his forms. He can go from demon to look like a human. He has a lot of children that can do diffrent things." "Can you name a few?" I nodded and took a deep breath. "You have Soal who can change into any creature you can imagine. Russia deals with the cold so she can freeze anything." "Anything?" "Depends on the weather though. You also have Flame who deals with the heat. He can melt through anything if the weather is just hot enough. You also have his apprentice Rake. He is just a weird creature but tells Zalgo everything he sees. Eva is super strong. She is able to punch two trees down in a single punch. Justice is a strange one. He isn't that strong but he can out smart a lot of people. He will use your own tricks against you." Before I could tell them any more I felt a wave of electricity run through my body. I jolted and started coughing. I remembered the collar and snapped. I managed to get from his grasp and get up off the opposite side of the bed. I touched the collar and was shocked. I winced and groaned. "Shadow!" I held out a hand while panting. I hissed and grabbed the collar. I managed to take it off but passing out only a few seconds later because of how much electricity I was shocked with. I was put back on the bed and the collar was taken away. A few days passed and I woke up. I moved slightly and winced. I opened my eye and looked around. I heard screaming and I knew exactly where it was coming from and who it was. I snapped and was in a smaller room. "Soal! Russia are you two...!?" I seen Masky and Hoodie torching them. I hissed at the proxies and shot over to them. I was in so much pain to do much but I healed them the best I could. "Hey you two! Hey are you two Ok!?" I snapped their chains off of the wall and hugged them. They hugged me back and stopped. "Your hurt!" "I'm ok. I just took my collar off. That's all I did." "Dude I'm shocked you're not dead!!" I nodded and chuckled. "Same. That was really painful to tell you two the truth." My hair was staticy and they laughed. They put it down and Russia made a small ice cube. She rubbed it on my head and it kept the static down. "Thanks." I purred softly and looked at the two proxies. "I told you what you wanted to know! You have no right to hurt them!" "They are enemies!" "They are my family!" I hissed at Masky and Hoodie then slowly walked back over to my sister and brother. I laid down after changing forms and they both pet me. "Where is my big brother Hoodie?" "I'll go fetch Jeff." I nodded and he left the room. He came back in with Jeff and i slowly looked at him. I got up slowly and walked over to him. He just gave me a pissed off look and I stopped. "Fine. Soal, Russia ready to go home? I bet Papa Zalgo will be happy to hear from us." He froze and grabbed me. "Zalgo!?" "Yeah. Oh right you're pissed at me." I shook him off my shoulder and walked back over to them. "When I go back just hope you see me again. Well ready guys?" They got up and I changed. Soal picked me up and I winced. "You ok?" I nodded and put my head on his chest. "We'll see ya later." Score I could snap I was pulled from his arms. Jeff grabbed me and growled at Soal. I winced and hissed in pain. "That fucking hurt!!" "What happened!?" "I had a shock collar on. Heh is he thought that would kill me he thought wrong. It nearly did but it didn't. Haha! Jokes on him!" It will wear off though so it doesn't..." my fur started to stick up and I growled. "Damn electricity!" They started laughing and I stopped. I managed to get down and walked to the table. I let my claws out and stabbed my own arm. "What the...!" I chuckled and moved it freely. I did it a few times to every limb and my head. I healed it after and chuckled. "Big brother Jeffrey can you do me a favor?" He walked up to me and I chuckled. I lifted my leg up slowly. "Can you pull my leg up as far as you think it can go?" He nodded and went half way. I have him a look and Russia laughed. "That's cute. Here move if you will." She grabbed my leg and held it up passed my head. It popped and I nodded in thanks. "Thanks sis." "No prob kitten. Need me to do the other leg?" I shook my head. "No thanks. I can pop the other one my self." I kicked my leg out and hit the slips. I heard and felt my other leg pop. I purred and she helped push me down to lay flat. My back popped and I smiled. "That felt amazing!" I got up and Jeff refused to touch me. "That was fucked up!!" Masky and Hoodie was just freaked out. I laughed and purred loudly in amusement. I closed my eye and took a deep breath. I opened it and walked to the door. I poked my head out and screamed. Ben scared the fuck out of me. I hissed and swatted at him. "You ass!" He chuckled and I groaned. "I will cut your head off!" "Babe! Your brother is threatening me!" I stopped and quickly looked at Jeff. "Shadow be nice to the nerd." I was just dumbfounded. I walked over to Ben and sniffed him. "You're not kidding!" He blushed and I chuckled. "Sorry it's an animal instinct." I purred in amusement and hopped into Jeff's arms. "So tell me when, where, why and how!" I was so happy for him. "Tell me!!" After a bit I just got out of his arms and walked to the living room behind Jeff. It felt odd. I looked around and everyone that was in there was stranger than normal. They all just glared at me and huffed. All I heard was one thing. 'I knew we shouldn't have even trusted him for a second.' 'He is a freak who should have stayed dead.' I flinched and looked away. Tears fell down my face and they looked at me. "He heard you." "I don't care." I just snapped. My eye went a solid color and all you felt was blood lust. My hair tie snapped and fluffed up like my tail. I hissed and walked from behind big brother. I groaned and walked over to them. "Say that again. I dare you to. I can rip your throat out in an instant!" I stopped and the blood lust faded. My hair fell down and I clawed my arm. My eye went back to normal and I flinched. "Sorry. I got pissed. I know you all hate me but..." I took a deep breath and looked at them after wiping the tears from my eye. "You don't even know what is going on. Don't assume stuff you don't know. It might just hurt someone." I crossed my arms and walked to the door with my head down. I walked out the door and walked a bit. After half an hour I stopped and punched a tree down in one punch. I guess they heard it from the mansion because I seen Hoodie walk over to me. "Hey kiddo." I looked away and he hugged me. "Don't worry. They are always rude like that. They just don't understand what is going on." I hugged him back and he pet my head softly. "Don't worry little kitty. I bet master will get them and you will be alright. Just explain to them what's going on." "If I do they would send me back most likely. I snapped and now I bet they hate me even more." I sniffed and rubbed my eye. "I think I should just go back to him." He grabbed me from behind and hugged me. "It's ok. I'll make sure that they don't make fun of you Ok?" I turned around and hugged him. He chuckled and I nodded. "Thank you Hoodie." "Well let's go back Ok?" I snapped and we was back at the mansion. He nodded to me and I took a deep breath. They glared at me and I seen Masky right in the middle of them. He flipped me off and Hoodie looked at me. "It's ok. Just ignore him ok?" I nodded and we walked off. Days passed and I just hung out with Hoodie when he wasn't working. A few weeks went by and I walked out of my room. Masky walked up and grabbed me by my neck and held me up. "Leave Masky alone! You are just a freak!" I chuckled weakly. "I'm a freak huh? That funny Tim. I feel bad for Hoodie because he has to deal with you all the time." He tightened his grip and I couldn't breath. I ended up clawing him with my claws on my feet. He let me go and I fell down the wall coughing badly. "How in the hell do you even know my name!?" I ended up stopping and looked at him. "I just know." I got up and he grabbed me again. I hissed and he squeezed harder. I started gasping for air when Hoodie noticed us. He managed to move Masky away from me and I started coughing again. "You ok!?" I nodded and looked at him. "I'm fine. Thanks Hoods." He nodded and hugged me. I hugged him back and purred. Jeff walked through with Ben and I was smiling at Hoodie. Hoodie pet my head and I chuckled. I had my mask down and had a hold of his hand. I was purring and smiling. I seen Jeff from the corner of my eye and chuckled. "Hey big brother!" Hoodie looked over to him and I walked over to him. "What have you and Benny been doing?" "He was showing me a game." Jeff was glaring at Hoodie and I looked at him. "Don't be mad big brother. He saved me from Masky." "What did that jack ass do to you!?" I pulled my mask up a bit and you could see two large hand prints from where he grabbed me. He grabbed me and hugged me. "I am going to kill that fucker." He ended up letting me go and I about back over to Hoodie. "Wanna train with me Hoodie?" "So you're finally up for training?" I nodded and pulled my mask back up. We walked outside and went around training. After a few hours we finally got done and we chuckled at each other. "That was fun." He nodded and Slenderman walked up to us. "Hello children." "Hey Slendy!" "Hello sir." "Can I steal Hoodie away for a bit?" I nodded and waved to Hoodie. "I'm going to my room Ok?" He nodded and I disappeared. He came back to my room the next morning. "Hello Hoodie." I turned around and he was in tears. I could hear from crying. I didn't care if he wanted me to so I took his mask off. "Hoodie what's wrong?" He hugged me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey speak to me. What's wrong Hoodie?" I didn't even have time to put my mask on. Heck I didn't even put my bandana on. He kissed me and I closed my eye. I purred and he broke it not long after. I head butted him and chuckled. "Calmed down?" He nodded and I kissed his eye. "Zalgo is coming." I flinched and looked away slightly. "I see." "I don't want to lose you." I chuckled and shook my head. "You won't lose me Hoodie. I'm not going back." I wiped his tears and kissed him again. I smiled and he just calmed down completely. "I love you Shadow." I nodded and chuckled. "I love you too Hoodie." After a few days there was sightings of Rake and a few others. Hoodie, Masky and Toby went around the woods and seen Zalgo. They shot back and everyone got ready. Ben and Sally left so they wouldn't get hurt. I could sense him close and I walked out with them. "Where is my youngest!?" "He isn't your son! He my little brother and you must be stupid if you think he is going back!!" I could see the proxies go up from behind and take out three of the enemies before being noticed. Zalgo grabbed Hooide and slammed him against a tree. Hoodie got back up slowly but Zalgo stabbed Hoodie in the back with his claws. They came through his stomach and that is what got me. "Hoodie!!" I shot over to him and tore up my knees from sliding down. I started healing him right away and he ended up waking up. I threw his hood down and mask off. I hugged him and snapped. A little shadow appeared and I nodded. "Make sure he is ok." I smiled and Hoodie and my hair went dark grey. I was pissed. I walked over to Zalgo and he put his hand on my shoulder. "Lets go..." I snapped his hand and you could hear the bones snap. I chuckled and looked at him. "You hurt Hoodie!" I kicked him on the side and he flew threw a tree. I growled and got on all fours. I shook my head and all you felt was blood lust. I hissed and he got up. "How dare you kick for father!!" "Your not anything to me!!" I changed forms and was bigger than a regular adult snow leopard. I groaned and walked up to him. I shot over to him and rip an arm off. Someone grabbed my tail and they got my even more pissed. "Who in their right mind is touching my tail!?" I kicked her and hunkered down like a cat ready to pounce. I jumped on him and knocked him completely down. I growled in his face and he stopped. All of his kids surrounded us and I was passed pissed. I started chuckling then laughing. I stopped quickly and glared at them. "Take another step and he is dead! I will make him pay for what he did to Hoodie!" I groaned and howls came from all over. "Shadow what's up?" A large black wolf appeared with a bunch of other wolves. I grunted at him and he nodded. 'Got it.' He took the ones around us and I put one of my paws right on Zalgo's chest and pressed down. "Remember who the fuck I am! You can try and kill me! You can hurt me and even try and keep me locked up but never I mean never touch what is mine! Do it again and you are going to be dust in hell!" He snapped and they where gone. I took a few deep breaths and my hair changed back. I changed forms and stood there. I was older than I was originally and way taller too. (He is 16) I grabbed another ponytail holder and tied my hair back up. I pulled my mask up and my bandana down over my stitched eye. I stretched and the wolves walked up to me. "Thanks for helping." I purred and pet the largest one's head. 'We are friends. Call us when you need us again.' "Same here. Ever need me I'm just a howl away." He licked my face and they all shot back to their cave. My shadow came up to me and nodded. "Sir he is ok." "Ok. Thank you my shadow." It smiled and disappeared. I looked around shaking my hands. I looked at the tree I kicked Zalgo into and punched it down. I stretched and looked at everyone. I chuckled and looked at Hoodie. I walked over to him and hugged him. "You ok Hoodie?" I wrapped my tail around his waist and I bumped our heads together. "Your fine right?" He nodded and I smiled. "Thank god. You scared me when you hit the tree. I truely didn't expect him to do that." Jeff walked up and I chuckled. "Hello Big brother." "So you're finally showing your true age huh?" I chuckled and my mask opened. I stuck my tongue out and purred in amusement. "Sorry bout that. I was unable to change back. Plus he won't be back for a while. When he does he is dead." Slenderman walked up to me and was so confused. "So can you explain all of this?" "Oh right. I am able to change my age and height. Also when I get mad enough I am like someone else. What you just seen was nothing compared to what I can truely do. When my hair goes white then no one near by is truely safe." I sighed. "Truthfully I'm not safe when it changed to white. When I got pissed earlier I shouldn't have even let it change." I took a step back and wobbled. I grabbed onto a tree and ended up falling. Jeff walked over and picked me up. "You ok?" "I'm fine... just... dizzy." I chuckled and looked at him. He took me inside and laid me in my bed. Hoodie sat beside me, took his mask off and pet my head. I looked at him and he smiled. "Hello kitten." I waved and he laid down. He snuggled into my chest and I wrapped an arm around him. "I love you Hoodie." "I love you too kitten." We fell asleep and I woke up before him that next morning. I yawned and kissed his forehead. I walked to the living room and it was really weird. I didn't hear or even see anyone but Slenderman. "Hello child." "Hello. Where is everyone?" "Asleep. I told them they could sleep in today." "That's surprising. What is the occasion?" "Well child truely because I wanted to talk to you." "Oh I see. Well I'm here." "I want to know what are you exactly." I sighed and nodded. "Right." I sat beside him on the couch and brushed my tail. "I am a yokai like I told you all before. I am diffrent though. I am surprised I haven't been taken back home yet." I chuckled and licked the back of my hand to rub on my eye. "Jeff found me when I was small and his family took me in because they lost Jeff's true older brother a year before. Some how me and Jeffrey became closer than I expected. I am not from this world. I am from a world that no one except my kind knows of. I am the prince of that world. I truely wish to go back but now I can't." "Why is that?" I stopped brushing my tail and set the brush on the a of the couch. "Because I made friends, Jeffrey would die without me andbwcause of Hoodie. If I leave this place I might not even be able to come back. I wouldn't be able to take anyone because this is their home. Hoodie is your proxy and you would most likely kill me if I took him with me. Jeffrey would be killed because of how he acts." I looked away and got up. "I wish I could go home but I also wish to stay here." I heard something from upstairs behind the corner. "Who's there?!" Everyone walked down. I sighed and looked at them. "So you heard the conversation?" "You are a prince and you didn't tell me?" "I apologize Jeffrey. I am sorry I couldn't tell you. I couldn't... no I didn't want to tell you. I knew if I did I would definitely be treated differently." Hoodie walked up to me and I pulled my mask down. "Hoodie please forgive..." "Shadow!!" I was knocked down by someone. Short spiky orange hair with dog ears and a tail. "P-Puppy?!" He wagged his tail and I got up. "Shadow I missed you!!" I stopped and pushed him away. "Puppy you have to go back to the kingdom." "I have..." "We have come to fetch you young lord." I took a step back and looked away. "Who sent you?" "Lord and Mistress..." I chuckled and nodded. "I see. Well tell me something. Who found me?" "Sebastian came in search of you sir. Your disguise is not enough to hide from us sir." I groaned. "I truely though it would help." I snapped and my hair went white. I was the color of a snow leopard which was very rare for any yokai to be a true color. My rosettes appeared down my hair and I purred in amusement. I snapped again and my stitches where gone. I was healed. I blinked both eyes and sighed. I stretched and changed forms. I was much larger than what I was supposed to be. "Sir you have grown." "I have. Is that a problem?" She shook her head. Her pink cat ears perked up and her tail slowly swayed back and forth. I turned around to face everyone. "I guess this is goodbye. I can't go against my parents orders. If they come here I bet everyone here will be in big trouble." I changed forms and walked up to Jeff. I bumped our heads and tears fell down his face. "You will always be my big brother Jeffrey. Thank you for having me as a little brother. I will never forget you." I snapped and held up a picture from when we was together. A before and after photo. "Our parents are waiting for you at home." He hugged me and I purred, hugging him back. After a bit he let go. Everyone hugged me and I smiled. "Inforgove most of you for hating me. Masky I will always hate you." He chuckled. "Back at you damn feline!" After a bit they all let go. I walked up to Hoodie and removed his mask. I kissed him and felt tears fall down his face. He started crying and I bumped our heads together. "You will always be my mate. One day I hope we can see each other again Hoodie. No matter what I will love you." He nodded and wiped away his tears. "I will always love you too my kitten." I started crying too. I didn't want to let go to tell you the truth. Even though I wasn't with them long I felt like it was faith that brought us all together. I kissed him again and changed forms. He got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around my neck. I purred and put my head on his shoulder. He pet my head and I knew he didn't want to let go either but he did after a bit. I licked his face and took a deep breath. I changed back again and pulled his left arm sleeve up. I bit his arm and licked it. "Now you will know if I am even around. Every yokai has their own mark for their mate. Also if you ever try to pull anything on me I'll know. I kissed his cheek and took a few steps back. I laid down and changed forms yet again. I got up and walked over to my guard and to Puppy. "Are you ready sir?" I took and deep breath and shook my head. "No but let's do this." She nodded and snapped. A black portal opened and puppy ran through it. The guard was next. I bowed to everyone. "Goodbye everyone." Then I walked through it. Years went by and I didn't change a bit. I laid down on my bed and held a picture of me and everyone back at the Slenderman mansion. I missed them all so much that I didn't care. I wrote a note telling them where I was going and I put my crown on the table. 'Going back to the Slenderman mansion. Be back soon.' I jumped through my own portal and was at the door. I took a deep breath and opened it. I noticed Ben on the couch and smiled. He screamed and ran over to hug me. I picked him up and smiled. "Hello Benny." I seen Sally poke her head out from behind the corner and she smiled. "Shadow!!" She ran over to me and hugged my leg. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. That got the whole mansion there. Well except the proxies and Slenderman. I seen Jeff and tears feel down his face. I smiled and set the two I was holding down. I hugged him and he smiled wider. "Hello big brother." After the hello's I sat on the couch. Sally sat in my lap, Ben sat on one side and Jeff sat on the other. "Hoodie is with Masky, Toby and Slenderman working." I smiled and nodded. "That is great. I can surprise Hoodie like I wanted too." "Surprise him with what?" I purred and reached into my black kimono pocket. I pulled out a small black box and opened it slightly. They gasped and they all smiled. "You're going to ask him to marry you! That's so sweet!" I chuckled and put it back in my pocket. After an hour Slenderman walked through the door. He pulled me into a hug and I chuckled. "Hello Slendy." "Hello child. I'm glad you are back." I nodded and chuckled. I snapped and my hair went black again. "I'm glad too." It went Masky then Toby. I looked at the door and Hoodie walked in. He fell to his knees when he seen me. I shot over to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I purred loudly. "I missed you so much Hoodie." He nodded and I removed his mask. I nodded to everyone and they circled around us. He let go of me and I smiled. "I know we haven't seen each other in a while but..." I got on one knee after grabbing the box from my pocket. I opened it and smiled. "Hoodie will you marry me?" Tears streamed down his face and he nodded. I put the ring on his finger after taking his gloves off and kissed him. Everyone cheered and I picked him up. "I love you my queen." "I love you too Kitten." I purred loudly and licked the side of his face. He made a weird face and I laughed. I changed forms and laid down. I yawned and pulled my paws under my head. "Speak. I know you are here." "Sir your parents..." I chuckled. "My parents should know I left. Plus if they invited another damn girl into the palace tell them I have my mate. If they don't believe me tell them to come. I'll prove it to them." "As you wish young lord." I huffed and got up. I stretched and after a few minutes I noticed two other snow leopard yokai. A woman with long dark grey hair and blue eyes then a man with short blue hair and green eyes. I purred in amusement. "So you did come. I'm surprised you had time from your busy schedules to come see your son." "Where is your mate? If you have one prove it. If not you are coming back and..." I changed back and walked over to Hoodie. I kissed him and purred. I wrapped my tail around his wrist and stuck my tongue out at them. "This is my mate. If you have a problem with it come here and we can settle it face to face." They chuckled. "You didn't even mark..." I pulled his sleeve up and they stopped. I kissed his forehead and purred. "You where saying?" "I can mark him again if you want more proof." I changed back and went under his legs to put him on my back. I nodded to him and he pulled his mask back on. A girl with long pink hair and brown eyes appeared. She let her cat ears and tail out. "Shadow you're lying. You said you was going to stay with me!" I growled at her. "Since when?! I don't even know you! I ask him to marry me and if you don't believe me ask anyone here. Now I would leave before I kill you myself! I am where I belong! In a mansion full of killers. I don't belong in a palace with fancy clothes or a crown. Mother I belong here. I belong with the people who love me. People who can make time for me! They took me in after you two let me go! They protected me." I let my fur change white. "Mother and Father please forgive me. I am not going to lie to you. I am staying here and that's my decision." They nodded and smiled. "Thats our boy. Just make sure you come home to visit ok?" I smiled and nodded. I watched them leave and I looked up at Hoodie. He pet my head and I purred. After that we lived together and I am called Papa now. A little boy with black hair and brown eyes like his mother. He has ears and a tail like mine but a hoodie like his mother. That's the end of my story after all most people even yokai live happily ever after.


End file.
